What Happens When Aphrodite Starts Meddling
by SephCurrentDaughterofPoseidon
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. The Love Games

**APHRODITE:**

(Olympus)

"Daddy!" I yelled (yes I know he isn't my father, but I _still_ called him that).

He came running up to my temple and stared at me questioningly, "What do you need?"

"You said that you're going to watch my show, right?"

Zeus looked at me wearily, we'd already been over this many times, but I was nervous. This was the first time my husband had let me put something on his television, and I wanted it to be a hit. "Of course sweetheart, seven o'clock sharp!" he assured me.

I beamed at him, "Thanks, daddy!"

He smiled, and I saw something that looked like adoration in his eyes, what can I say, everyone loves the goddess of love! I grabbed my bag and poofed out.

Now I figure you wondering about the show, so I'll catch you up:

You see I need to make some of the people's relationship a bit livelier, test their love to the brink… and show all of Olympus (and whoever else watches Hephaestus TV) what true entertainment looks like.

When I got to the camp, I saw that Hermes and Apollo had just finished their farewell speech. I walked over smiling like mad and said, "Hello, dears!"

All of my children said, "Hi mom!" I smiled at the thought of being beloved.

**PERCY:**

Well I figured that I was in trouble, I was squeezing Annabeth's hand and my heart was pounding madly, wondering what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. She was never one to wait on her plans. She looked at all of us and said, "I'm excited to say that I've chosen a select group of lucky couples to participate in the love games!"

I blinked rapidly, "What's that?"

She smiled at me, "Thank you for asking, Percy! It is a game where you get transferred to an arena in Olympus; I will take away specific parts of your memory and the first two people to fall in love wins. They will be taken out, but the others will stay on up until the last."

Skylar raised her hand tentatively and said, "Do these couples get a choice?"

Aphrodite beamed at her, "Not to worry about that my dear, the couples that I've chosen will be more than willing to participate!"

Something told me that she was mistaken, but I wasn't about to point that out, I wasn't in the mood for relationship problems, though I was bound to have them after this.

**JASON:**

As I looked at the goddess, I had a really bad feeling at the pit of my stomach. Aphrodite was always interested in Piper's affairs, so I knew that I was going to be one of the 'willing participates' and I wasn't what you would called thrilled. Piper seemed to think the same thing because she gripped onto my hand and I heard her say something that sounded like a curse under her breath. Taking that as my cue, I squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Lady Aphrodite," I said, getting her attention, "when does this start?"

She positively beamed at me, "In about two minutes."

Now that was when my heart decided that it wanted to break out of my chest. It was beating so hard that a jackhammer would be jealous. What did we do to deserve this? I sighed and pulled Piper to lean on me, cherishing my last couple of peaceful minutes with her. As I looked at her, I saw that she was excited, this was her sick idea of fun, toying with our emotions, and playing with the people that we loved. This was the Drew side of her, and I sure as Pluto didn't like it!

**TRAVIS:**

This was bad; I had a really uncomfortable feeling that Katie and I were going to get it. We were one of her favorite couples… according to the dreams that we'd had and all of her interventions. It was all I could do to stay in a complete calm mode, and I was only doing that because I didn't want Katie to see how truly freaked out I was. She was up there grinning down at us… her precious little test subjects. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Aphrodite, but I can't stand it when she starts meddling in my life.

"Alright dearies!" she said in an overly excited tone, "Time to go!"

Closing my eyes and praying to my dad for a way out of the Hell that I was about to go through, I grabbed on to Katie's hand, not letting go. She squeezed it back reassuringly, showing me that she was just as terrified, but it was going to be okay.

I felt like I was being pulled through a vacuum tube when I blacked out.

**LEO:**

Let me tell you, waking up beside someone that you'd never seen before in your life… better yet, you were holding her hand was not a normal way to wake up. Mind you she was flipping gorgeous, but I didn't know where I was either, so I wasn't exactly in the right mindset for flirting. I'm going to paint you a picture of how exactly I woke up:

I opened my eyes in a forest… which was okay with me, I was there the night before, since the authorities have been after me for the past week, ever since I broke out of the worst foster home yet. But then I noticed that I didn't recognize any of my surroundings, and that there was pressure on one of my hands. I looked over and saw the girl beside me; she had black hair and a tanned complexion, she looked peaceful, and around fifteen, but I saw some signs of premature aging on her face. Before I could decide what to do, I heard someone else speak. "Where am I?" I pulled my hand out from hers and spun around, I saw a brown headed boy standing up. He had curly hair and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I was about to ask the same thing," I said, jumping to my feet. I looked around and saw that we weren't the only ones in the clearing. It was full of people sound asleep. Feeling a bit weary I looked up at the strange boy again. "Do you know any of these people?"

He shook his head, "None at all."

"Who are you exactly?" I questioned.

"Travis Stoll," he said, "and you are?"

"Leo Valdez," I said, "I don't believe that I've ever seen you around."

"Yeah, I don't think you have." He said.

Things were getting awkward when I heard a groan. I looked down and saw another person waking up, this time it was a girl, she had black hair and green eyes, holding hands with a boy with messy black hair. Snatching her hand away, she jumped to her feet, and looked at us suspiciously. "Where the Hell am I?"

"Well," I said indignantly, "Aren't we just a ray of sunshine!"

She blinked at me, expectantly, and I relented, not in the mood to fight with someone, for all I knew she could recognize me from the alerts that they have over the news and turn me in. "I don't have a clue; I woke up here the same as you."

Travis smirked at her, "And you would be?"

"Seph," she answered, "who are they and who're you guys."

We introduced ourselves, "I don't know anyone here," I admitted, "but I think it might be time for them to wake up."

**Well how did you like my first chapter? I thought that it started off better than my last one. You shall find out exactly who all is in the arena when the second chapter comes your way. Will there be any hostilities, will they all get along, or will the split off and go on their own? Tune in next time and hopefully all of your answers shall be answered!**

**And one person that I forgot to thank on the last story was my official reviewer, kari0104! YOU ARE AWESOME! :D**


	2. We Have Partners?

**TRAVIS:**

Everyone was awake and I have to say that we were all equally confused and freaked out. I sat on the ground, head in my hands, thinking of anyway that I could get out of this mess. I knew that my little brother was out there somewhere, probably worried sick, we'd promised each other that we'd stick together, and I'd unwillingly broken that promise. Such a great big brother! Everyone else was talking, figuring out who everyone was, but to be quite honest, I couldn't care less. I had a bad reputation, and I knew that a lot of people would say that I only cared about myself, but the one thing that no one could take away from me was the fact that I loved my brother. The people here didn't have a younger sibling that they'd just escaped from a psychotic mother with.

Just when the noise was about to get overbearing, it all ended. I snapped my head forward, immediately on guard, what was going on? Everyone was looking at a piece of paper that just appeared. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who introduced himself as Jason, walked over and picked it up. Seconds later his voice rang out over the now silent clearing, reading the note:

_Hello dears,_

_You all are probably wondering where you're at. Sadly I cannot tell you that. What I can tell you is that you're part of a game the objective? Let's just say 'teamwork.' I have all of you split up into pairs, please do not go with anyone but your designated partner the teams are as follows:_

_Percy and Annabeth_

_Jason and Piper_

_Skylar and Will_

_Travis and Katie_

_Thalia and Nico_

_Seph and James_

_And Leo and Reyna_

_Work with your partner __**ONLY**__the sooner you win the sooner you leave!_

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

When Jason finished reading the note the whole clearing was silent, only one voice broke through the silence, asking the question that was running though all of our heads at the time, "What the Hell?" it was James.

After a few minutes a stormy eyed girl that introduced herself as Annabeth said, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I want to get out of here, so why don't we just do what the letter says?"

We were all quiet until a brown haired, green eyed girl spoke up, "Yeah, I need to get back to my dad, he's gonna be worried sick!"

I felt a twinge of jealousy against the girl, she had a concerned parent, while my mother hated me, and it wasn't as though I had a father to fall back on. Swallowing back the feeling, I placed a normal smirk on my face. "Okay then, who would Katie be?"

The green eyed girl the worried father walked up, "That would be me. I'm guessing you're Travis."

The way she looked at me wasn't the warmest stare, she looked as though she didn't trust me. It might have had something to do with the way that I was smiling. I just shrugged it off, she would either learn to trust me, or we wouldn't make it out of this mess.

* * *

**JAMES:**

I looked wearily at my partner. Her black hair tumbled messily past her shoulders she seemed to be exhausted and completely disheveled, the only thing that looked intimidating were her eyes, they searched me critically and seemed to be piercing right through me. I inwardly cringed at the look, but figured that I should act like the look didn't freak me out. Putting on my award winning smirk, I said, "We should get going."

Seph was silent for a moment, before saying, "And in which direction?"

Shrugging I gestured toward a random point outside of the clearing, "Don't really think it matters what way, we'll end up where we need to be somehow."

Seph nodded and we walked out into the forest, away from the lingering people, who were talking, confused, or stalling. We ended up walking in a silence, and it wasn't exactly a comfortable one, Seph looked as though she was about to drop, I would have asked her if something was wrong or if she wanted some help, but she had a strong aura of pride and I figured that she wouldn't appreciate the gesture. I was feeling fidgety and I got this tingling sensation on the back of my neck, as if something was about to happen that I wasn't going to like.

Ignoring it, I continued to walk beside her in an uncomfortable silence, silently cursing my ADHD.

I was itching to start a conversation, _any_ kind of conversation really, because if I didn't I would end up thinking about my mother, and that strange creature, and her laying there motionless…

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, thinking about it _wasn't_ going to bring her back!

"So," I ventured, "where were you before this?"

"At my house," she said, "It was Thursday and I was supposed to be going to Long Island today, looks like that went down the drain. What about you?"

"Oh, me?" I racked my brain, not really wanting to tell the truth, and definitely not wanting to talk about it. "I was sleeping at my aunt's house. I imagine she's freaking out."

Seph nodded, "There would be something wrong if she wasn't."

I was about to say something when that tingling sensation was starting to get stronger. I turned to tell Seph, when I heard a loud feral growl. Turning around, I saw a _huge_ silhouette following us through trees. I didn't have a clue what was going on, all I knew was that whatever that thing was meant for us to be an excellent lunch.

I grabbed her hand, yelled, "Run!" and tore through the trees, dragging her behind me.

* * *

**NICO:**

My partner wasn't someone that I would like to get on the wrong side of. Her black eyeliner was smudged and made her look like a gothic raccoon, but everything else about her cancelled out that funny attribute. She wore all black, spiked bracelets, and a leather jacket that just screamed _badass_. She introduced herself as Thalia Grace, staring at all of us, as though contemplating the best way to take us down.

While we were walking, I was quiet for a while, thinking about where my sister was, I fell asleep in that horrible boarding school, Westover Hall, while she was talking about that stupid dance that was the next day. How did I end up here? And lastly who was this _A?_ Why was she interested in this stupid game and what was going to happen when we 'win' whatever that means? And the losers, was she the kind of sicko that would kill us? Bianca was probably having a fit, looking for me, and I was in a freaking forest with a bunch of strangers, but all of that was shoved out of my head as I heard a shriek from Thalia and she somehow managed to fall into a deep pit. It was like the ground had just opened up and swallowed her.

"Thalia!" I shouted. I looked at the pit for about half a second before I did the natural thing to do when someone falls to their doom: I jumped after her.

I can assure you that falling down a large dark pit is _not_ something that I would do for fun. There was no telling how long or how far I fell, all I know was that the father down I fell the more alert that I felt. I chalked it up to being terrified. That always has an effect on your senses.

Just then the hole opened up into a _huge_ cavern and I was still falling. The only thing that I had was I wished that I wouldn't hit the ground at 700 miles an hour. Just when I was closing my eyes bracing for impact. My body seemed to rip off into another direction, the wind blowing even faster and it was even darker than normal. And just as suddenly as when it started, everything was calm, the wind stopped, and I was certain that I was dead. That was until I opened my eyes and saw that Thalia was standing beside me, random torch in hand the light from the torch lit up her face, shock was the only expression that was plastered on her face.

"How… how… where… how did you?" Apparently she was too shocked beyond words, and I wasn't far behind, what was _she_ doing alive? Then again what was _I_ doing alive?

I shook off my shock and said, "We can think about this later, but we need to find our way out."

* * *

**Well, HELLO NICE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY STORY! You are awesome! :D Now if you are confused about where exactly their memories got wiped, allow me to explain: The most recent memory they have is the memory of the night before they found out that they were a demigod/ went to CHB (as for Piper and Leo they remember the night before they went to the Wilderness School, and Jason remembers the night before they went to the park when he was two, he doesn't remember Thalia.) And lastly the memories happened to them when they were a lot younger but they will be seen as recent memories, they will remember themselves actually being the age that they are in the story**

**Random questions that I NEED answer, even if you find them irrelevant:**

**What is your favorite couple?**

**And if you could choose between Ares and Hecate, who would you choose?**

**One last thing my beta has not looked over it, though I have… sorry if I missed anything!**


	3. Interesting First Impressions

**LEO:**

Reyna decided that a certain direction was the best, and apparently there was no arguing with her when she was dead set on a certain belief. The problem was that there was something that was pulling me in the opposite direction, like a deep gut feeling that the answer to my problems lie the other way, but like I said when this girl was on something there was no getting her off. Deciding that there was no use arguing with her, I reluctantly allowed her to lead me along somewhere in the forest.

It only took us a few minutes to figure out that we were hopelessly lost, but it took Reyna about another hour, thanks to the large amount of pride that I'd recently found out about, to admit that we were. "What now?" I demanded, already feeling hot and sweaty, also slightly irritated that I'd tripped over a tree root and she'd just walked along leaving me on the ground.

She looked at me, there was a fierce light in her eyes that told me that she was not someone that should be messed with. She was dangerous. Setting her jaw, as if refraining from cursing at me, she said, "I don't really know, there seemed to be something saying to me that this would be a good spot to go… kind of like a conscience, except it was just a gut feeling."

"Well," I said, "_my_ gut instinct was pulling me in the other direction!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded.

I looked at her incredulously, "_I tried!_ You know all of those times where I was 'wasting my energy by running my mouth' yeah I was _trying to tell you_. Next time instead of trying to shut me up, you should try listening!"

Reyna was quiet for a moment, "Okay, arguing is going to get us absolutely nowhere, we need to for a plan and work together, I want to get out of this hellhole!"

Grinning and getting back into my normal happy-go-luck mood effortlessly, I said, "Agreed! Wanna go back and see what we find in the spot that I wanted to go?"

She was silent for a moment, apparently thinking over our predicament and what she thought was best. She still had a neutral look on her features when she said, "Alright, we'll go back and see what it is." We relaxed for a few moments more, gathering our strength for the walk back.

Taking a deep breath I stood up and stretched my hand out toward her. She looked at it for a moment, and I felt awkward like she wasn't going to take it. Apparently she thought better of her decision, because, with something that looked like a slight smile playing at her lips, she placed her hand, which was calloused and somehow soft at the same time, in mine, and allowed me to help her up. I don't know how, but it was almost like a silent agreement had went through us. We were going to set aside all differences and issues for another time and we were going to get out of here.

**PERCY:**

There was one word for the girl that I was partnered up with, and that was: scary. Not in the "_oh-my-god-what-is-that-thing?" _kind of way_,_ but more in the, "_Oh-my-god-she's gonna-kill-me!"_ kind of way. Her grey eyes just screamed dangerous, she had a slightly guarded disposition and seemed athletic enough to take just about anyone down. So when she locked eyes with me, I got really nervous… this was clearly _not_ a stereotypical blond.

"You're Percy, right?" she asked. At first, I thought that she sounded bored, but after a moment, I realized that she wasn't bored, just distracted, as if she had the mental capacity to find a way out of this mess.

I nodded, "And you're Annabeth?"

Nodding, she said, "With the way that the letter sounded, we shouldn't stay with the rest of the group, this is supposed to be just us, that's it."

"Okay," I said, already at the conclusion that she was worlds smarter than me, "where would you suggest?"

She was silent for a moment, obviously trying to think of a way out of this predicament. "Game or not, we're still out in the wilderness, so we need to find an appropriate source of water…" She trailed off.

"Well then we should go that way," I said pointing east.

She frowned, "And how do you know that?"

I thought for a moment, how _did_ I know that? "Look, I don't know _how_ I know, but I do know, trust me on this one."

She looked up at me silent for a moment, "No offence Percy, but I'm not about to risk my life over an assumption." Her tone made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate any more arguments. That didn't mean that I _listened_ to that tone.

"It isn't an assumption, I _know_ there is water there! And the letter said that we're supposed to work together!"

"Alright," she sighed, "we'll go east, but if we don't find water, don't expect me to listen to you again."

Smiling, I said, "That's all I'm asking for!"

Without another word, the two of us trudged along in silence.

**JASON:**

Well, I _know_ that it sounds shallow, but my partner was drop-dead gorgeous. The thing is, she seemed to be shy, she wouldn't look at me in the eyes, and she mumbled when she spoke to me. When we split up from the rest of the group, I decided to break the ice so to speak. "So Piper," I said, "where were you before we were kidnapped?"

"I was with my dad in LA, you?"

"On my way to the wolf house, a park in LA, with my mother," I explained.

It was still painfully silent; she wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Just when I thought the silence was going to crush me, I heard a twig snap. The snapping came from behind us. I spun around at the same time as Piper. We scanned the clearing, but didn't see anything. "Wait here," I murmured.

"What," she demanded in a whisper, "I'm not-"

I motioned for her to be quiet. A stealthily as I could manage, I crept toward the trees, I saw a fallen tree branch, I reached over and picked it up. With it at my side, I walked past a thin line of trees and looked around. All I saw were trees, and the occasional squirrel. Sighing I turned around, and walked back over to a concerned-looking Piper.

"The coast is clear," I said, "but I don't like it, squirrels don't snap a twig that loudly."

"Well…" Piper said trailing off, apparently thinking just as hard as I was, "we should keep moving, whatever it is will either show itself or be scared off."

"We can hope," I said under my breath so that she couldn't hear me.

We kept moving forward, not that it mattered, it wasn't like we had a specific spot to go to, but something kept tugging me along, like I was _supposed_ to go in this direction, though the thought was silly.

* * *

We'd been walking for about thirty or so minutes, when I heard another cracking sound. My heart sped up, and my eyes narrowed. There was definitely something following us. Piper was about to stop, but I grabbed her hand, and pulled her along, trying to make it seem as though we didn't suspect a thing.

About five minutes later, I suggested that we sit for a moment, and rest. As she sat down, I leaned against a tree, trying to make it seem like I was relaxed, when in all reality, I was alert, keeping a look out for anything out of the ordinary and it didn't take me long to figure out that there was.

* * *

**Well, hello fellow demigods and mortals (possibly wizards) out there! Yeah, I'm weird. THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING THIS WAS A HUGE HELP! :D I now have three new questions to ask! I NEED ANSWERS! Also I checked over this myself, but my AWESOME beta hasn't so my apologies for any mistakes!**

**What is your favorite… not cannon couple (other than Tratie and Leyna)**

**If you had to choose between Harry Potter and The Inheritance Cycle which one would you choose.**

**(Most important one at the moment) which couple should initially win the challenge?**

**I OWN NOTHING! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! :D I mean I have had only two chapters and already thirty one reviews! :D**

**~Kayla**


	4. The Klutz, the Dark Tunnel, and the Note

**SKYLAR:**

Will was an interesting person to be around. His sense of humor was okay, but he was a tad too serious for my taste. We were trudging up a hill, I'd never been so sweaty in my life, and I ran track before I'd been kidnapped! Will looked worn out too, but neither of us suggested for a rest, as if it was a challenge to see who could hold out the longest. After hours of silence, and pondering thoughts, I decided it was high time for a conversation, "So," I said, "what exactly are we looking for?"

He was silent for a moment, clearly pondering the meaning to this pointless 'game'. "I don't know," he answered. I looked up at him and saw that he was frowning at something in the distance. "Say, Skylar," he said, "does that look like a bow and arrow to you?" My eyes snapped up and I looked around. After a minute, I saw what he was talking about, there was something hanging from a branch hanging pretty high up in a tree, it looked like a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Yeah," I agreed, "it does… what would they be doing up there?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "_but_ I am pretty talented at shooting one of them if I do say so myself."

"Which you do," I answered.

He shot me a look, but other than that, he didn't say anything about my comment, instead, he said, "Come on, let's see if we're wrong."

Taking off with a new purpose, he walked faster, sighing, I sped up, matching his pace, both of us making our way to the curious weapon hanging in a tree for no apparent reason.

When we got to the appropriate tree, I was about to climb up when Will stopped me. Seeing my questioning look, he said, "There's no reason for you to risk bodily harm, I can get it."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "What does it matter? You'll be going through the same risk when you go up!"

"Yeah," Will agreed, "but _I'm_ not a klutz."

Rolling my eyes, I flourished my hand toward the tree in a grand motion, "Well in that case Mr. Solace, by all means, continue!"

Smiling, and ignoring my obvious sarcasm, he grabbed the branch and pulled him up. That was when I started thinking, _how_ did he know I was a klutz? That'd never once come up, and by some miracle I hadn't fallen all the time we'd been in the forest!

I was about to vocalize my question, when Will said, "Got it!"

He was apparently coming down the tree when I heard something that sounded like a branch cracking… _snap… pop… crack…. BAM!_ Will landed on the ground beside me on his back. His blond hair was sticking up in every possible direction, littered with dirt leaves and twigs. His eyes were closed tight, and he was tense as if trying to ward off the pain that he was feeling. The bow and quiver of arrows were in an iron grip in his hands. I was too stunned to move for the first few seconds that was until he let out a loud groan.

Running over to him, I knelt down and was looking for any broken bones, and silently thanking my mother for the first aid classes that she'd made me go to. Everything seemed to be in order. When he opened his blue eyes, I smirked and said, "What was that about you _not_ being a klutz, Solace?"

**THALIA:**

To be honest, I was scared out of my mind, and that was saying a lot. I'd faced a lot of horrors when I ran away from home, but I'd never really realized how afraid I was of falling until I fell down that pit. I don't know _how_ long I would have stayed in shock of _still_ being alive if Nico hadn't have shaken me out of it and suggested that we get out of there.

I didn't wonder until much later where the torch had come from, but without it I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Nico on the other hand, he had almost perfect vision in the dark, creepy tunnel. _Nico_, I thought. I wasn't too sure about him; he seemed a bit strange, and really depressing. Though I definitely had to give him something for guts, he'd jumped down the tunnel after me that was brave. Well, either that, or the kid had a death wish.

"Nico," I tried to strike up a conversation, the darkness and the silence was just a tad too much for me.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Thanks for jumping after me… it was sweet, but kind of stupid."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I tend to act before I think; it has something to do with the ADHD."

"You have ADHD too?" I asked.

"Yeah," he sighed, "not the most fun condition in the world to have. Say Thalia, do you see something shiny up ahead?"

I hadn't been looking to be truthful, the ground was bumpy and there were plenty of holes, so I was looking down trying not to break my ankle. Looking up, I saw something that was reflecting the torchlight fifty feet ahead of us. "What do you think it is?" I asked

"No idea," Nico responded, "but there is only one way to find out!"

With that said we walked forward slowly, feeling weary, and not wanting anymore troubles at that moment.

When we got close enough to the object, the light of the torch showed us a short sword. With a bracelet and a thermos beside it, Nico walked up and picked the sword up immediately. "Why on earth would someone have all of these supplies and… jewelry down in a freaking tunnel?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said, "but do you think that we should take them or leave them?"

"Well," Nico said, "this sword fits my hand wonderfully, and I don't see what harm the thermos would be, and the bracelet would probably make a nice souvenir for whenever we get out of this hellhole."

"True," I murmured, wondering if I could give these object to the authorities, and they could find the sicko that kidnapped all of us, like those crime shows that I used to watch when there wasn't any cartoons on.

"Fine then, Di Angelo," let's grab and go!"

We'd done just that, Nico had the sword, and I was wearing the bracelet and holding the thermos. We'd been walking for an hour or so when I saw a light that wasn't from the torch. Smiling I nudged Nico, "Do you see that!"

"Yeah," but his tone sounded uneasy.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, because personally I was ecstatic.

"I can't explain it," he said, "I just have a really bad feeling."

"You can think about it on the _outside_, but at the moment, let's get out of here!" Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward the speck of light wanting to see fresh air and the sky again.

**KATIE**

Travis Stoll made no sense. We were _kidnapped_ and here he was cracking jokes! He was smiling and completely cheerful. I didn't know whether to be annoyed or grateful. We were stopped for a break when he said, "What do you think of me Gardner?"

I looked at him in shock of the forwardness of the question. "I don't know, Stoll," I answered, "why would you ask that?"

He shrugged, "I was curious, your first impression of me and all that. And sure you know _everyone _has a first impression."

"Well," I said, "in that case what was your first impression of me?"

"No, no, no, my dear, dear Katie, I asked first!" This was what I meant about different. _Who_ acts like this in a freaking forest where some creep put us? But before I could come up with a response, a pink not fell out of the sky. Picking it up I managed to decipher it after a battle against my dyslexia.

_Dear Travis and Katie,_

_Excellent job! Getting to know each other is the right path, keep on and you might just win! But you should get a move on! You need to make it to the center before nightfall!_

_Lots of Love;_

_A_

I gritted my teeth after I finished reading the letter aloud. _What_ did A want? Why was she doing this? "What does she mean by 'the center?" was the question that I asked aloud.

"She probably means the center of the forest," Travis says, "in which case, I do believe that we should be going in…" he pointed to the direction to our immediate right, "that direction."

"Alright," I said. Who was I to argue?

**Hello people of all shapes and sizes… whatever that means! I think I may have asked you the **_**wrong**_** question What I meant by noncannon is a couple that hasn't been together in **_**my**_** story yet. See what I mean. **

**Who should each character be 'paired' up with?**

**And Harry Potter seems to be in the lead. If you've never read the Inheritance Cycle, you should check it out, it's awesome! :D**

**I am not Rick, therefore I own nothing!**


	5. Being Wrong, Drowning, and a New Visitor

**ANNABETH:**

I finally figured out what it felt like to realize that someone is right and I was wrong. Percy was walking in the front, as if he _knew_ where he was going, as if he was a human water tracker. Which made me come to one conclusion, he was an arrogant prick. _Why_ did I have to be partnered with him? Scowling I followed him through the trees. It'd felt like forever and I was getting fed up with it, considering the fact that he hadn't had the good grace to say one single word to me the whole entire time. I literally opened my mouth to demand that we turned around when he said, "Aha! Found it!"

Utterly stunned, I tore past him, sure that he was lying, how could he have known? And even worse, I was going to have to admit that I was wrong! My heart almost exploded out of my chest when I saw that water was rushing through a stream on the ground. I grimaced as I looked up at him. I expected him to be smirking at me, but he wasn't, he was just smiling politely. Rolling my eyes, I said, "Fine! I guess you were right!"

He looked at me a bit taken aback, "What do you mean, I wasn't gloating or anything!"

I didn't feel like talking at the moment, _how_ was I wrong? But guilt got the better of me, so I said, "Yeah, I know, I'm just not used to being… wrong." That sounded so childish, even to me.

Immediately my face heated up, and I refused to look at him. But he just let out a small laugh, "Well, that's okay, I'm not used to being right."

Allowing myself a half-smile, I said, "Well then we'll just have to make sure I'm right most of the time, that way we don't get out of our comfort zones."

"I don't think that's too hard, you're obviously intelligent."

For some unknown reason, I blushed at the compliment, I mean sure people have told me that before, but they've never said it as if it was just a truth that was never broken. He was just so _blunt_ about it. _Stop being a little girl!_ I scolded myself, _you need to get out of here!_

So clearing my throat, I said, "We should probably get started,"

"Yeah," he said after a moment, "get some water, and we can follow the river, at least we won't get lost."

Agreeing that following the river would be the wisest decision, I took some water in my hands and gulped it down hungrily, not realizing just how thirsty I was until then. Percy leaned down beside me and drank even more rapidly than I did. He seemed to gather all of us strength back in just seconds, when he stood up, all of the exhaustion that he'd been burdened by seemed to disappear, and he looked good as new.

"You ready?" he asked me.

It took me a second to realize that I was gawking at him. Immediately I turned away from him, and cleared my throat before saying, "Sure let's go."

The walk was okay, I'd had more fun. I could have been at home reading a book, or at the archery range, or at the Martial Arts class that was scheduled for that day. Instead I was walking beside a tanned boy that seemed to have an obsession with the water. Like ever five minutes or so, he would stop and splash his face (which I didn't find distracting at all) and it would hype him up like he'd drunk a Monster.

"What's up with you and water," I finally blurted out when he'd gotten up from dousing himself for the tenth time that hour.

He looked at me thoughtfully, before saying, "I don't really know, I guess it helps me clear my thoughts. Being ADHD can make a hike a bit tedious."

"I know how you feel," I murmured, "reading does that to me, but dyslexia manages to make it difficult to focus on anything."

"Yeah…." He trailed off, looking at something in the distance, "Say, Annabeth, does that look like the trees are thinning out?"

I looked over and saw that he was right, that meant one of two things. Either we were at the edge of this forest and we were going to be out of that hellhole, or it was a clearing, which was also good, because it would be a good place to stop and make some temporary shelter.

It turns out that it wasn't an end to the forest, but it was a _very _large clearing. Two other people were on the other side, I recognized them as Travis and Katie, why there were here out of all of the other places in the gigantic hellhole was beyond me.

**SEPH:**

It turns out that having a boy tugging you along through the forest with enough force to have your shoulder threaten to come out of your socket is not fun. _Where_ would a sixteen year old guy get enough strength to do that? _Hm_, I thought, _must be on the football team at his school._

But back from my ADHD moment, we were darting through the forest when, we came across a huge river. I didn't hesitate, running and jumping, I dove into it. James was still on the shore, his face pale and white. "What the _hell_ are you waiting on?" I cried, "Jump!"

"I-I can't swim!"

"Well it's one _hell_ of a good time for you to start learning!"

He just stood there, stock still, the look of pure fear in his eyes. The monstrous dog was only a hundred feet away at best. Cursing, I swam over to the river bank and grabbed his foot, yanked him off balance, and making him tumble into the water. That was when I learned what people meant by sink like a log. James wasn't kidding, he could _not_ swim! I grabbed him, while he was thrashing, and kept him above the water.

"Don't worry," I soothed, "I've got you!"

I was trying to swim to the other side of the shore, but sadly I was much too slow. The dog reached us, and he was going to jump. I braced myself for the impact, my hold instinctively tightened around James

It was in mid air, when I heard something that sounded like a clap of thunder, and the air around me sparkled with electricity. Just then a bright flash came out of the sky, blinding me.

When I was able to see again, I saw that I was still in the middle of the river, holding a limp James, and that there was no giant black dog trying to make us it's lunch. But why was James unconscious? Did the lightning hit him too? I felt his pulse, it was still beating strongly, which confused me greatly (I was _also_ relieved ). Feeling an odd source of mad strength, I managed to push James up onto the river bank before getting out myself. We were both sopping wet, internally thanking the fact that it was warm inside the jungle that we were in, I crawled over to James.

Placing his head in my lap, I had another ADHD moment watching how his hair was flat against his face when he was wet, smiling slightly, I brushed a small piece of hair out of his closed eyes. There was no denying it, James was quite attractive. I snapped out of my ADHD, and waited for him to come around.

It'd felt like hours before James started stirring again. I'd kept his head on my lap and looked at him intently. At first he was stock still, the only thing that gave off that he was alive was the shallow movement in his chest. But gradually he began to move around, fitfully almost. His hair started sticking up, and the last bits of water that'd been in them had evaporated. I felt the same electric charge that'd been in the air before the lightning had struck the first time and took out that hound. Just when I thought that it was going to happen again, his eyes snapped open.

Immediately he tried to jump to his feet. I put a restraining hand on his chest. "Not so fast," I murmured, "you just woke up."

He calmed down and looked up at me. "What happened?"

"I wish I knew," I said, "a bolt of lightning flashed down, and I was blinded, the next thing I knew you were in the river with me like before, but you weren't conscious."

"Did I get hit?" he questioned.

"I don't think so," I said, "the dog obviously did, but I was fine, and right next to you, if you would have been struck, I would have been too."

He was silent for a moment, before saying, "We can figure this out later, but we should probably keep moving, there's no telling what we would find out here."

I placed one hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "Are you sure you're well enough to go?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled it gently away from his head, "I'll be fine, maybe a bit exhausted, but fine. Besides, if that monstrous dog had friends, it would be in my best health interest to keep moving."

I was internally debating. He'd just passed out, how far would he be able to go? He seemed to be determined, so I said, "As long as you feel like you're up to it, I don't see why not."

"Come on then," he said, "let's go!" He jumped up and started to walk off.

"James," I protested, rising to my feet "are you completely sure?"

He turned around and smirked at me, "I'm absolutely positive." Something about that look sent a jolt of shivers down my spine, and I didn't know why. I felt as if I'd seen that look before, and the absent memory sent a feeling of warmth through me. Shaking the thought out of my head, I resolved to think on it later when I had the time.

**PIPER:**

I was sitting against a large tree in a small clearing, trying to fight off my weariness. Nothing like a good scare to shake the feeling away from you. Jason was the person to achieve that, "What the hell?"

"Hey," a voice sniffed, "I don't look that funny!"

I jumped up, and saw a scrawny figure coming out of the shadows, he had _horns_ on the top of his head, and instead of feet, he had _hooves_ and he didn't have any pants… not that he needed any, his _fur_ was enough to substitute. "Hey Jason, hey Piper," it said.

I looked at it stunned, "_How_ do you know our names?"

"_How do I know your names?_" the creature questioned.

"Yeah," Jason said, "I don't remember hanging out with any… fawns?"

"First off, it's a satyr, and second off, what do you mean you don't know me? I'm Grover, your friend from camp!" He exclaimed.

"What camp?" I demanded.

"What _camp?_ Camp Half-Blood! What other camp do you go to?"

"Well," Jason said, " I don't go to _any_ camp!"

That was when Grover just looked at us, "What happened… memory loss?"

Jason and I both looked at each other, "I guess so," he said, "if you really do know us, then can you tell us what happened?"

"Alright," Grover said, "I will as soon as you tell me everything you know."

So the story time began, and as we talked Grover seemed to get more of an understanding look on his face. When we finished he was silent for the longest time. But eventually he started to talk again. "Well, the only thing that I can tell you is that you aren't exactly… normal."

"So," I asked, "do all freaks get put into one of these jungles?"

"No," Grover said, "you just got someone's attention."

"Grover," I snapped, "why are you being so cryptic?"

"Well, I can't help it," he said defensively.

"Why?" Jason questioned.

"Because, I am just starting to figure out what happened and I know that opening my mouth at the moment could be disastrous."

Feeling even more confused that I had originally, I said, "Well then can you at least tell me _why _we're freaks?"

"I can tell you that, but you probably won't believe me."

"Try us," Jason muttered.

"You're a demigod," Grover said.

That name seemed oddly familiar, my mind shot back to the mythology books that I'd read with my dad. "Right," I said, "you think that my mother is a Greek goddess?"

Grover nodded, "Jason's Roman."

"Well then," I said, playing along, "who is my mother and his godly parent?"

"You're a daughter of Aphrodite and he's the son of Jupiter."

I scowled, "My mother is the goddess of love and beauty?" I snorted, "I think that this joke has gone on long enough." But even as I said that, something inside of me seemed to stir, as if it agreed with the goat boy one hundred percent.

"Piper," Jason said, "it's fairly believable, and I mean we're talking to a satyr!"

"You might just have a point," I relented. "But another question is _why_ are we here, and if _were_ demigods, then is everyone else?"

Grover nodded his head. I opened my mouth to ask him another question, when his eyes glazed over slightly. And just when I was about to snap my fingers in front of his face, and see if he was okay, a bright blinding light came and he was gone, and his place was another pink note.

_Dear Piper and Jason,_

_Don't worry about dear Grover he's with this _girlfriend_ and the others from your camp, completely safe! I am so glad that you have figured out your heritage! It might just help you win the game! Now another deciding factor is if you will tell the others! You need to make it to the center by nightfall, so I would suggest that you hurry up!_

_Lots of Love,_

_~A_

"Well," Jason murmured, "we should probably get going."

"Do you know which part is the center? Because I have no luck with tracking skills," I informed him.

"Not for this kind of tracking," he said. But just when he was going to say something else, a package in a parachute came flying out of the sky. When it landed we saw that it was a small metal covering. We cautiously opened it to see a map. This map was kind of strange, though. I saw plenty of dots that seemed to stand for different areas, and from what they were named, they weren't places that I was in any hurry to visit. Then small black dots were of living objects and they seemed to be moving. Looking closer, I saw that they were labeled with all of our names. Along with a few others like _Joe Bob, Fluffy, Cupcake, Pip, Spike,_ and so on. After a moment, I saw our dots.

"According to this map," Jason said after a moment, "we just need to head in the same direction, and we'll make it to the center. I don't know if we can manage it by nightfall, the sun seems to be setting already, but if we start right away, we might get lucky."

"Jason," I said, "lately the only luck that I have been having is bad luck, and from what I've seen, your luck hasn't been that great either."

"Well," Jason said smiling slightly, "if we've already had rotten luck, we can't do much worse, now can we?"

"I suppose not," I sighed, "let's get started before it starts getting dark."

**I don't know why, but I didn't get as many reviews as I normally do! Kinda sad about that... but that's alright! I hope you liked that chapter! I don't own most of the characters! Review and tell me what you think! (Oh and I think I'ma start updating every Tuesday!)**


	6. Agreements, Daggers, and Large Spiders

**REYNA:**

Setting personal issues aside was what I was best at. So when I was walking with Leo back across the clearing, and opposite to the way that we'd came, I'd managed to keep a straight face, even though I was fighting off the urge to slap that cocky attitude right out of him. Leo seemed to be oblivious to the fact, because he kept smiling at me and kept running along in front of me, as if he was a kid at a candy counter. I had no idea what made him like that, but I found it slightly annoying.

"Valdez!" I called from about ten feet behind him, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope," Leo said, "but like you, I have a feeling, and I think that we're supposed to follow…" He trailed off and looked up. For a second I thought that he was having an ADHD moment with the clouds or something like that, when I looked up as well, and saw a pink sheet of paper floating down toward us. Instinctively, I grabbed it out of the air. Opening it, I began to read.

_Hello Dears!_

_I thought that I would congratulate you! Trust is very important to a healthy friendship, and teamwork! And Reyna, you need to control your thoughts. Leo, calm down a bit before you have an unfortunate removal of your head. You are heading in the right direction, make sure that you make it to the middle of the clearing by night fall!_

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

"Well," Leo tried, "apparently we're heading in the right direction, care to continue?"

"Come on," I said, "continuing would probably be a good idea."

Keeping A's advice in mind, I tried not to get too annoyed by Leo's antics, and he wasn't as hyper as he was before. We managed to walk in a companionable silence.

**WILL:**

I have to admit that the smug look on Skylar's face as I was laying on the ground with the breath knocked out of me, was somewhat annoying and slightly endearing… mostly annoying, though. "What was that about you _not_ being a klutz, Solace?" she asked.

Once I was breathing again, I managed to say, "I'm _not_ a klutz, one of the branches snapped!"

"Sure it did," she said, in a mocking voice.

I just groaned as I felt the full impact of the pain starting to seep through my body. Skylar's look went from mocking to concerned in one second flat. "Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," I managed, "check out our supplies, I would prefer to wait until the pain leaves my body before I start moving."

"Alright," she said. Then after a moment, she said, "You're going to have to soften your grip on them, though." I hadn't even realized that I was still holding the quiver. I forced my fingers to relax, and she pulled it out of my grip. "Well… we have… twelve arrows, one bow, ooh, a dagger, and a pink note."

"What does the note say?" I questioned.

I heard something that sounded like someone unfolding paper, and Skylar began reading,

"_Dear Will and Skylar,_

_Teasing each other already! Great sign, I just have to say that once Will manages to stand up again, I would suggest that you go to the center of the forest before night fall._

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

"Will, how did she know that you were going to fall?" Skylar asked me curiously.

"I don't know," I said, "it wasn't like I'd planned on it."

"Well, I figured that," she said exasperatedly.

I sat up, slowly and looked around at the supplies, but from the list, there was something missing, "Where's the dagger?"

"What do you mean, where's the dagger?" Skylar demanded "it's right here!" she pointed to an empty spot on the ground.

"Apparently I need glasses, then," he said, "because I can't see anything there!"

She leaned down and made it look like she was picking it up in her hand. "See," she said, grabbing my hand and placing it onto her other. But there was something else there, it was cold and metallic.

"What the…" I trailed off, still feeling confused.

"Well," Skylar said, "seeing as I'm the only one that can see the blade, I'll be the one to use it."

"Do you even _know_ how to use a knife?" I asked.

Skylar simply shrugged, "Guess we'll find out."

"I'm good as long as I get the bow."

"Are you well enough to walk?" Skylar questioned after a few moments of silence. "We need to get to the center as soon as possible."

I slowly go to my feet, and cracked all of the muscles in my neck and my back. "Come on, Skylar," I said, "I'm ready."

**NICO:**

Thalia dragged me toward the light, but what she didn't seem to realize is that she was also dragging us into trouble. You see at first, I was marching along with her, but then something inside of me, kind of like a trouble-sensing-radar seemed to start going off. I tried to tell Thalia about my worries, but she seemed to be too transfixed on our destination to pay me any attention. She didn't stop until we could both see an outline of something down the tunnel around a hundred feet away.

"What the Hell?"

I squinted slightly, and with a sinking feeling, I realized that whatever was up there probably wasn't friendly. "Thalia," I said, grabbing her hand quickly, "we should probably not go over there."

"Nico," Thalia said, "I don't want to go over there anymore than you do, but that's the way out."

"What about the thing blocking the exit?" I questioned, "I don't have a very good feeling about that."

"What could possibly go wrong?" she asked.

"NEVER ASK THAT QUESTION AGAIN!" I shouted as we were running through the forest away from an uncommonly large spider.

You see what happened was after she asked that incredibly stupid question, she dragged me forward and we marched confidently toward the enlightened exit. And at first I was only slightly weary, but then as I started looking closer, I saw exactly what that _thing_ was, and I wanted to turn right around and go back. It was a large, and rather hairy spider. Now when I say _large_ I don't mean as in a tarantula, no I mean that this thing looked like it could give some of the garbage trucks a run for their money.

"Thalia," I whispered, "do you see that _thing_?"

But before she could answer, I was sure of one thing: even she didn't see it, it sure saw us. And well, as soon as it spotted it's next meal walking toward it, I imagine that it got a little excited. So it literally jumped up and ran out after us. So out of pure instinct we turned around and ran for dear life in the other direction. The only thing that I clearly remembered was praying that there was another way out, considering the fact that I couldn't see one at the moment.

And when we'd ran three hundred yards or so, a new hole in the wall just seemed to appear right in front of my eyes. I didn't question it (I mean, I had a freaking menace of an arachnid after me!), I grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her down that specific passage. We still ran, and I figured that the beast wasn't going to be fooled that easily. And that was one of those times that I would have given _anything_ to be wrong, but of course, it was the one time that I was right.

As we were running, we turned around a sharp corner, and there was sunlight a hundred feet ahead. With a sigh of relief, I started to move faster and faster, tugging Thalia along with me, and when we got to the outside, I didn't even break my pace, I kept running and running, that was also where I demanded that she never ask that question _ever_ again.

I didn't know how long we ran, or how far, all I knew was that if I didn't stop soon, my lungs were going to burst and I was going to collapse. Thalia was the person that made us stop. She stopped and yanked me to a halt as well. She was breathing hard and I'd never seen so much sweat come off of one person before in my life. "I think," She gasped, "we lost it."

I nodded, not having enough breath in me to continue, I collapsed unceremoniously to the ground. Followed by a loud thud, telling me that Thalia had done the same. I don't know how long we laid there, resting, but it wasn't long enough. A pink letter fluttered to the ground, and I automatically knew that it was from A.

_Dears,_

_You two are just so _cute!_ And Nico, that was a really loving thing that you did by jumping down to save her! Alright now down to business! You need to get to the center of the forest by nightfall! No worries, I have complete faith in the two of you! Trust me, you're the closest to the middle now!_

_Lots of love,_

_~A_

"Well," Thalia said, "we should probably get going."

**Well, I am SO SORRY! I was stuck, literally just so stumped on the Thalico part. I know that it's late! But I'm still gonna try to update on Tuesday! So I hope you like the story so far!**


	7. Instructions, Clearings, and Houses

**TRAVIS:**

The center of the forest wasn't really anything special. All I saw was a huge clearing. Why in the name of God she wanted us to go there was a mystery to me. But on the other side of the clearing, I saw Percy and Annabeth, they were looking at us as well. "Travis, do you have a _clue_ what's going on?" Katie asked quietly.

I shook my head, "Come on, let's see if they know." We walked over to the other couple of people. When we were in hearing range, Annabeth's voice rang out.

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Katie called back.

"Well," Percy said, by that time we were standing a few feet from them and stopped, "we got a note saying to get here before nightfall."

"Us too," I said, "I don't know what's going on, but do you think we should stay here or…." I trailed off as another note fell from the sky, falling gracefully to the ground. I walked over and grabbed it. The same familiar handwriting was on it, and it, once again, didn't carry good news or a way out.

_Sweethearts,_

_I am so proud of all you! I figure that not all of you are there, but for the ones that are, I would suggest that you stay put. I'll send another note with some more instructions._

_Lots of love_

_~A_

"Any ideas?" I questioned.

Percy shook his head solemnly. "I wouldn't suggest leaving, however."

"Well then…." Annabeth trailed off as another couple of people walked into the clearing. It was Leo and Reyna. Leo was smiling like a maniac and Reyna looked as though she was getting a headache.

They stopped as soon as they spotted us. "Um…" Reyna said, "not to be rude or anything, but what exactly are you guys doing here."

I held up a note, and said, "I imagine the same reason that you guys are."

Slowly, everyone started to appear. But no note did. An hour after every one managed to stumble through, to the clearing, Leo got up from where he was sitting, "Does anyone know what we're supposed to be doing?"

"No," Jason said, standing up as well, "but maybe Piper and I can explain a little of what's going on."

My head snapped up, "Are you a part of this?"

"No," Jason said, "I'm not, and neither is Piper, but we met a satyr in the forest."

"A _what?"_ Skylar demanded.

"A _satyr_, a little goat/man creature," Annabeth piped up. Some people were just _too_ smart. "But anyway, are you sure that you saw the same creature that comes from _Greek mythology?"_

"Look," Piper said, "I know that you think that we're crazy, but we're demigods."

Listening to what she said, I almost snorted, but something inside of me seemed to agree with her, and instinctively I knew that she was right."

I was about to proclaim myself as crazy, but I saw the others staring out into the distance with thoughtful looks on their faces, as if they felt the same instinctive feeling of agreement.

**PERCY:**

To be truthful, you would think that learning that you were the son of an ancient Greek God, and that you went to camp for demigods and that you knew the people that were standing with you would be more surprising. Though I couldn't really say that I was shocked.

"In that case," Nico Di Angelo called out, "who's child are we?"

"I don't know all of that," Jason said, "all Grover was able to tell us before he disappeared was that we were friends at Camp Half-Blood, and that it was a place for demigods, he also said that I was a son of the Roman god Jupiter, and that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite."

"I think I'm crazy," Seph murmured.

"Any why's that?" Will questioned.

"I believe him."

"Trust me," I assured her, "I feel the same way."

"Hey," Travis called out, "do you think that we should stay put or should we leave, it seems a bit strange that she wanted us to separate and then just convince us to come back together."

"That's a valid point," Annabeth murmured thoughtfully.

I looked at her, "Well…"

"Well what?" she questioned.

"You're the smart one, what do you propose?"

She smiled faintly before saying, "I _propose _that we just sit and wait it out. We have no reasonable proof to tell us that we should leave. But we do have proof that tells us that she can see us. Some of the notes couldn't have been made until after the events. So to be quite frank if she wants to hurt us, it wouldn't matter anyways."

"That's good enough for me," I said.

That was when the note came down.

**JAMES:**

Reyna who was sitting closest to the fluttering pink piece of paper, reached over and grabbed it out of the air. Looking at it for a moment, she began to read.

_Dear demigods,_

_I just feel so proud of you! Your chemistry is amazing! Well, I have to tell you that the 'partner traveling through the forest' stunt was so you could get to know each other better. Now I need you guys to know that this is your temporary home! I have everything planned out for you! There is a house waiting for you on the west side of the forest, but I wouldn't go anywhere for the rest of the night, there are monsters out there. Some of the monsters you've had the privilege to meet._

_I'm not going to tell you _who_ your godly parent is, but I will tell you in general who there is._

_In the arena there is:_

_One child of Hephaestus_

_Two children of Hermes_

_One child of Apollo_

_Two children of Poseidon_

_One child of Athena_

_Two children of Jupiter_

_One child of Zeus_

_One child of Aphrodite_

_One child of Hades_

_One child of Demeter_

_And one child of Bellona_

_Two of you, Piper and Jason already know their parentage, but you should find out in time._

_Now good luck!_

_~A_

I put my head in my hands. "What does she mean by temporary home? I don't have anything against you guys, but I didn't really want to _live_ with any of you!"

"Trust me," Seph mumbled, "we didn't want to live with you either."

I glared at her. So _this_ was how it was going to be. "Whatever," I snapped, "let's just get to sleep."

The next day wasn't a fun one. We spent a good six hours hiking through the forest. Tempers weren't the best. Seph and I bickered the whole way, that was until Percy threatened to leave the two of us behind. Reyna and Katie seemed to have declared war on the plants, Will was muttering about the lack of sunlight, and Jason seemed bored along with Piper. Thalia and Nico really hadn't spoken a word, just walking along and not bothering a soul. The only two people that seemed cheerful at all were Skylar and Travis, they were walking along joking about completely random topics, as if oblivious to our current situation.

I didn't know if I was going to drop from exhaustion or from the stress of being kidnapped. Something was going to end up killing me though. And I was probably five minutes from reaching that point when we hit another clearing, this one just as large as the last, there was one difference though. _This_ clearing had a wooden cabin in it, the cabin was rather large, but probably not large enough for fourteen people. As we walked in, I noticed that it was completely furnished, it even had a kitchen with a stove! It was rather… luxurious for a bunch of kidnapped sixteen/seventeen year olds to stumble upon in a forest. It was extremely convenient, a bit _too_ convenient, but at the moment none of us were in the position to refuse any kind of help.

"What now?" Thalia's voice echoed through the empty house.

"I guess we look it over," Annabeth replied.

"Well," I said, "let's go then!"

Ten minutes later, we had the layout of the entire house. There was the kitchen, a small living room and four small bedrooms. Not much, but it was really a blessing.

"Well," Annabeth said, and from the sound of her voice, she was trying to remain optimistic, "we probably won't be here for too long, so no need to worry too much, it's a lot better than being outside."

**Well, I have to say that I was really disappointed in the amount of reviews that I got for the last chapter. But off that! The next chapter is going to be a bit of a time skip. I won't tell you how much but it definitely won't be the next day. Now, I do have a problem with this specific chapter: do you want me to do these character's POVs over again in the next chapter? If you do, I need to to tell me so in the review.**

**I have a random question to ask!**

**Who is your favorite character in Harry Potter? It can be **_**anyone **_**from **_**any**_** era. Like for me, it's kind of a tossup between Fred, George, Sirius Black, and Mrs. Weasley. Trust me, this is very important that you answer, even if it seems random! **


	8. Percy and Annabeth I

**PERCY: **

I quickly realized just how smart Annabeth was. You see we would get into arguments about what the whole group should do. It was in my opinion that we were stronger together than we were apart, but Annabeth thought differently. Aphrodite said that we needed to work in our pairs so when we went out we should be out in groups of two. I thought that we could make a compromise, you know, meet in the middle, but that didn't work with Annabeth, it was her way or no way at all, but in the months that we were stuck together in that wretched forest together, I had to admit that she somehow managed to grow on me...

**Week 1: **

There were many arguments but I think that the first one might have been the worst:

"Alright," I said after talking to Jason and Nico for a while on the couch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ADHD, I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I honestly don't think that any help is coming anytime soon, we need to scope out the area."

Annabeth came walking into the room soon after. "And what do you mean by that, Jackson?"

"Did you hear about that huge spider that attacked Thalia and Nico, and what about that giant dog that went out after Seph and James? There are probably more of them! What if they decice to come looking for food, do you want to be right here surrounded by huge monstrous beasts?" I demanded.

"No," Annabeth admitted, "but do you think we're better off out there fighting them off? What happens when we happen to bite off more than we can chew?"

"I don't think sitting around and waiting for them to come after us is a good idea," I insisted, "what if they come and attack us and its more than we can handle?"

"So you think marching out into their territory is any better?" she asked, a sharp edge to her voice now.

"Why not? It's better than waiting around to be taken by surprise and be killed off without so much as a fight!" I exclaimed, allowing the same edge to come into my tone.

"You know what," Annabeth said, "I'll have you know I heard both of their riveting tales. And Thalia and Nico would have died if that spider wouldn't have fell into that pit! James almost drowned when that huge dog came after them and both he and Seph would have died if that bolt of lightning hadn't have happened, not to mention Seph told me that he was passed out for a good fifteen minutes when she pulled him out of that river. We aren't anywhere near proficent enough to fight these monsters! Half of us don't have weapons and some of us are hurt!"

"Who's hurt?" I demanded..

"Katie for one, she has a terrible looking cut on her stomach and she doesn't know where it came from, and Seph has a wound on her side where from the looks of it, she was impaled with something and she also doesn't know what happened."

"So you want to have them hurt when the monsters come looking for us?" I demanded. "Why don't we just leave the two of them here while we go and look?".

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth demanded, "and then what if your theory is right and the creatures do come? Wouldn't it be wise to do it when their pray is at it's weakest?"

"Then we leave guards for them," I said as if it would be obvious.

That was when Annabeth smiled, it wasn't a kind smile it was a triumphant smile. "You see there, Jackson," she said, "is where you would go wrong, there are only fourteen of us: two of our number are weak, another two would have to stay behind to guard the two girls, which would bring our numbers down to only ten, now saying that just two of us in the 'hunting party' are hurt, then that is going to tie up two others at least to carry them, or tend to their wounds, which at the most would leave us with six people at the most to fend of the beast that hurt the people along with getting away."

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "That's just theory, Chase."

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped at me. "Theory or not, it could very well happen and our luck isn't that good! The question is are you willing to risk someone else's life, I've gathered that you'd be willing to risk yours but you'd be responsible for the lives of thirteen other people! It's too risky! But I do agree with idly waiting for these monsters, we've got to put guards out, we can do it in our partner groups."

I grimaced slightly, that meant that I would be in a group with Annabeth... oh joy.

* * *

**ANNABETH:**

If I had to give any credit to Percy, it would be that he was very brave... even if he was a bit of a moron most of the time. We fought constantly, but something happened a month after we got into that hellhole that completely changed my perception of him.

**WEEK 4: **

It was a long and hard month. I got migraines from the constant bickering between Seph and James, Travis and Katie, and Percy and myself. Not to mention that Skylar and Travis, despite the situation that we were in, seemed to take pranking people to be a serious job that one should not slack off on. Some things were entertaining like the time that Travis scared Katie in the kitchen while she was cooking and Katie accidently hit him over the head with a frying pan, the time that Jason figured out that he could fly, went to pick up some apples from a tree in at the back if the house and ended up losing his concentration and falling, hitting every limb on the way down, and when Thalia opened that soup thermos and it changed into a spear scaring her so bad that she fell out of her chair in the kitchen.

One day, I was out and about with Piper and Thalia. We were running low on food and the one thing that the house wasn't going replenish was our food stocks. We were going to have to go hunting and fishing. Seph and James would probably be able to find that river again (though I doubted that James would go anywhere near it), and Will and Thalia both were reasonably skilled at archery. Skylar had that strange dagger...

"Looks like Percy's going to get his wish," I sighed, "we're going to have to go out."

"There's one problem," Thalia said, "not everyone has weapons, actually most of us don't, I don't see what we can do..."

"I don't know," I sighed, "but Katie said that she's using the dregs of the storage tonight, we need to go out tomorrow and see what we can find."

I went and I talked to Percy about the problem that we had and I was waiting for the 'I told you so's to come but they never did. He just nodded and said, "I'll go out alone if you don't want to come, I know that you don't have a weapon..."

"Neither do you," I pointed out.

Percy just shrugged, "Oh and look about that first week that we were here, I was wrong, and I don't think that risking our lives is a good idea, I really don't..."

He trailed off as a growl made it's way across the clearing. He apparently saw what it was because he tensed up and said tightly, "Annabeth... go, I'll distract him."

"Percy," I said, "no, and what is it?"

"Big black dog," he said, his eyes never straying from what he was looking at. "Get the others now."

I nodded, I didn't like it, but it was the wisest option that I could think of. I ran off, not bothering to look back, it would have taken off my speed. In record time, I busted through the back door of the house and yelled, "PERCY NEEDS HELP!"

The reaction was immediate. Everyone jumped up from their seats and rushed out of the house, I followed them just in time to see the hound jump at Percy and he rolled out of the way narrowly missing a paw that was stretched out to hit him. All of us weapons or not rushed at the dog, but before we got to it, an arrow whizzed out from behind us and implanted itself right in the beast's chest. It yelped like a little puppy who got it's tail stepped on and then it exploded into a yellow powder, coating Percy with it.

Percy was still lying on the ground not moving anywhere. I ran over to him frantically, checking him over as he was laying on his side, cradling an arm that was dripping with blood. "See, Chase," Percy groaned, smiling dryly, "listening to me doesn't always scream a stupid idea."

Well, it's been a while... I had SEVERE writer's block for two months, and I feel terrible about it. Please forgive me? Now even though I don't deserve it, could I have some reviews showering me with compliments? Just joking, but I wouldn't mind a review, it turns out that I get inspiration from reviews! I don't own anything.

Which couple is next? I need you to vote! Anyone that isn't Percy and Annabeth!


	9. Seph and James I

JAMES:

Let me tell you, Seph was the single most agitating person in that whole forest... including the creature that decided to make us food on our first day in. She knew exactly what to say to get me started up, and I knew how to push her buttons. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't a bad person and she did have her moments, it was just that we never really saw eye to eye. I didn't know the whole point of the test, but I think the time that we failed the most miserably was on the second week...

Week 2:

I was out in the back, feeling a bit irritable from a hellish nightmare that I'd had. Seph had been there, cold and white on the ground, clutching onto my hand, a spear impaled into her side. She was alive, but only just. I remembered feeling panicky and terrified. When I woke up, I didn't hesitate, I stalked out of the room and saw (with a reasonable amount of relief) that she was alive and well. Seph looked up at me from her spot on the couch curiously. I just glared at her slightly, not really knowing why I was angry with her, and stalked out of the door.

Will was outside, shooting his arrow at a old apple tree, hitting knots in the wood each time. I decided to walk around the yard, not in the mood to talk to anyone at all. As I walked, my anger and agitation just kept growing as I thought about that dream. I didn't know what was wrong with me, all I knew was that I was that I felt like I wanted to make the person that hurt Seph pay. Feeling confused and all that more agitated because of it, I sighed and sat beside on a tree and leaned against it, resting my head on the bark.

I was obviously losing my mind and I didn't know why. Just when I was about to fall back to sleep from the terrible dream, I heard someone calling my name. Opening my eyes, I looked an saw that Seph herself was walking up to me. "Tempest," Seph said, "I was wondering if there was something wrong."

"What supposed to be wrong?"I demanded defensively. I didn't want to talk to her at the moment, I was kind of confused and I didn't want to talk to anyone, let alone the source of my confusion

"I don't know," Seph shrugged, "that's why I'm asking you. You walked into the living room, pale as a ghost and you glared at me as if I was the cause of your problems, I just wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything to you."

I felt aggravation surging through me. She knew, she knew what effect she had over me, she knew that my head was spinning at the moment and that I was hopelessly lost. I got to my feet and I said, "You're what's wrong, Current!"

Seph took a step backward and I immediately felt regret surging through me. "I... I'm sorry, Current-"

"Save it, Tempest," Seph snapped, "apparently I'm your problem, so out with it, tell me what I've done wrong!"

A burning source of aggravation was settled in my stomach. "Fine," I spat, "you want to know? You drive me crazy!"

"I drive you crazy?" Seph repeated. "How? I barely know you!"

"No," I snapped, "I guarntee you that you know me from that camp!"

"So," Seph said, obviously confused, "I don't know what you're talking about! And until you can get your mind straight, don't bother even talking to me!" She stalked off, not even looking back at me.

Sighing, I walked forward. I didn't know what was going on but I knew instinctively that making her mad wasn't a good idea... she was stubborn. I stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder gently. "Why were you up so early?" I questioned.

"Nightmare," she said coldly.

"What was it about? I questioned.

"You..." she trailed of, shuddering slightly. "Just forget it, Tempest. I don't want to be a problem." She pulled her shoulder away from my grasp and stalked off.

SEPH:

James was a royal pain in the ass 99.9% of the time. But that point one percent of the time is what stopped me from strangling him, and dragging his body out to the river. The best example of this point one percent was a month and a half after we'd gotten into the forest...

WEEK 6:

Walking for guard duty wasn't exactly fun. The jungle seemed to have its own idea for weather. One night it could be cold enough for us to see our breath, and the next day would be hot enough to go swimming, so you never knew what to dress for and normally it was the opposite of what you did dress for.

James and I were on guard duty that night, and it was FRIGID. I rubbed my hands over the light jacket that I'd thrown on (because in the strange house that we were in, fashionable clothes were always laying on our bed every morning for us to wear). But at the moment, I wasn't really thinking about the snow worthy weather, I was thinking about my parents, my sister, and my brother... in other words I was homesick.

James seemed to sense that something was wrong, because he looked down and said, "Current, you want my jacket?"

It struck me just how cold I was, but I just shook my head, sighing. We resumed walking in silence, James holding out the lantern in front of us. About thirty seconds later, James stopped and set the lantern on the ground. "What are you doing?" I questioned.

I was almost immediately answered when an extra layer of clothing was set on my shoulders. James leaned down, picked up the light source, and started walking again as if nothing happened. "Tempest," I snapped, "it can't be anymore than thirty degrees out here!"

"Quit protesting, Current," James said quietly, peering deeper into the dark forest. "If you keep it up, I might start thinking that you care."

"I don't care," I blurted out automatically.

James looked at me in something that resembled amusement. "Really," he said, "if you don't care about me getting cold, then why won't you take my jacket when you are cold?"

"Because," I said after a minute of careful thinking, "we're partners. That means if you get sick with a cold, I have to take care of you."

"Sure," James said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed the top of my arm and tugged me down onto the ground, leaning on a large tree. "Now," he said, "why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"You don't look like you normally do. You aren't as upbeat and... sorry, but loud as you normally are." He looked at me piercingly, and for some reason, I felt the urge to spill my problems to him.

Before I could stop myself, I said, "I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" James questioned.

I looked up at him curiously. And he was still giving me that disturbingly disarming look. The words just seemed to flow out of my mouth. "I... I was thinking about my family. About my brother, who was excited about finishing the first grade the last time I saw him. My sister, who'd convinced my dad to allow her to go out on her first date. And my balding father and my mom..."

James tensed up on the word "mom" getting a very sorrowful look in his eyes. But it was only there for a half a second before he pushed it away, making me question whether I'd seen it in the first place.

"You miss them," James concluded.

"Well," I said, "that of course, but what I'm worried about is that were in a forest riddled with disturbing creatures and notes giving us orders. This really isn't the safest place in the world. What if I never see them again? I never told my parents that I loved them, I didn't see them... what if I don't get to?"

"Seph," James said seriously, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder, "I'm not going to lie to you and say that you're definitely going to make it back and that you aren't going to get hurt, but I will tell you this: you have just as much of a chance as the rest of us to make it out. And anyway, we ARE partners. So whether or not either of us like it or not, we're stuck with each other. If you need anything, I'll be here to listen."

"I have one question," I admitted, not moving one inch from the comfortable position that I was in.

"Oh really, Current," James said. "What question would that be?"

"Do you have a problem with the word "mom"?" I inquired... I know tactless, but hey I was curious!

James was silent for a moment, I thought I'd offended him and I was already about to trip over myself in an apology to him. But James laughed, it was slightly strange sound, and it was a bit forced, but it wasn't my place to call him on it. "That, Current," he said, getting to his feet and pulling me up quickly and gently, "is a secret."

"Okay," I said, understandingly. And acting impulsively, I placed a hand on his shoulder to keep my balance and leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed James on the cheek. "But when you want someone to know about that secret, I'll be right here."

He nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Current," James said, smiling slightly.

"We need to finish the rounds," I exclaimed, "Percy AND Annabeth would skin us alive if they found out we took a break!"

"Agreed," James said, "the blond is scary."

I started to walk forwards, knowing that James would follow. He walked up beside me and I felt something that made me smile and a blush creep onto my cheeks, he placed my hand in his, and intertwined our fingers. That was when I thought, 'Maybe Tempest's alright.'

We came to a stop at the end of our rounds and I saw something shiny on the ground. Reluctantly, I let go of James' hand and walked over to the object. There were two of them. A blue bracelet with wave patterns and a gold and black pocket knife, along with a pink note. It read:

Dear Seph and James:

I am so proud! You two are making such great progress! Jeph is definitely back on... I hope so anyways. And as a reward for your companionable moment, these are your weapons, Tsunami (Seph's) and Voltage (James') . Have fun with them! So proud!

Lot's of love

~A

Leaning down I picked both of them up. "Considering that this one has wave patterns on it, I'ma go out on a limb and say this is tsunami," I said gesturing to the bracelet.

I gave Voltage to James. "Current, you know what this means, right?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're the daughter of Poseidon and I'm the son of Jupiter."

"So that's why your afraid of water!"

"... shut up, Current."

**Hello! I can't believe that you guys liked my Ocs enough to vote them in next! I hope you liked this chapter! The votes stand like this:**

**Jasper: 5**

**Tratie: 4**

**Skylar/Will: 2 (told you they liked you, Skylar!)**

**So vote to make sure you see the couple that you want to next! I own nothing and see you with the next update... polls for the next couple end Tuesday!**


	10. Sad and important AN

**Alright my awesome fans and readers! I have to ask a question and make an announcement. I have messed myself up in this fic. No matter how I look at it, I just don't see an end and I don't see a way out of it. I'm giving up on it, and I'm sorry. But I figured that I should go ahead and announce it. **

**I have another idea for a "What Happens" fic. Its called "What Happens when Hecate Takes Over?" It stars the same people as last time. It's a HP crossover, and happens in the same time as the next generation. Please review and give me your input. You know I value your opinions, but I'm done with this story.**

**Thanks for all of your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE STORY IS UP**


End file.
